Star Wars University
by Jack Volcano
Summary: Se acaban las vacaciones de Verano para Luke y Han y se acerca la hora de volver a la universidad. Pero este curso se presenta emocionante, Han empieza a tener un interés "especial" por la hermana de su mejor amigo. Además de que cierta pelirroja nueva en el campus empieza a atraer la atención del joven Skywalker. ¿Sobrevivirán a este curso?
1. Capítulo 1: Verano en Tatooine

**Hola! Esta vez vengo con una historia diferente xD Si hay algo que me gusta más que Dragon Ball Z es Star Wars y llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fanfic sobre ello, y planteándome como habría podido ser la vida de los personajes en una universidad dónde absolutamente todo el universo se mezclase jejeje**

 **Lamento decir que es probable que las actualizaciones de este fic sean más lentas que en "Todo lo que amo", ya que hay muchos detalles que encajar y que pensar al tratarse de un UA. Pero estoy seguro de que con vuestro apoyo y si la respuesta es buena me ayudará a subir capítulos más a menudo, pero no os preocupéis los seguidores de "Todo lo que amo" no voy a bajar el ritmo de ese fic por estar escribiendo dos historias al mismo tiempo.**

 **Decidme que os parece, haced todas las críticas que queráis, siempre serán bien recibidas y ayudarán a mejorar. Ahora sin más que decir, vamos con el capítulo uno.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana…**

Verano en Tatooine

Que calor, que aburrimiento y que pesado es R2... Pero sobretodo, que calor.

Esto es lo que se repetía constantemente Han, mientras arreglaba el compresor de un Speeder. O lo intentaba...

Estaba pasando el verano con Luke y Leia en casa de sus tíos, en Tatooine. Chewie se había ido a pasar el verano con sus padres a Kashyyk, y aunque le caían genial, y Chewie no dejaba de ser uno de sus mejores amigos... Kashyyk era muy húmedo, los wookies dejaban demasiado pelo, apenas tienen vehículos y allí no estaba Leia.

La verdad es, que cuando Luke le dijo a Han que le invitaba a pasar el verano en casa de sus tíos, que tenia un pequeño taller, una chatarreria, un par de speeders, campo de sobra para correr y zonas a mansalva para disparar, se lo pensó. Parecido a su casa en Corellia, se dijo. Pero cuando Luke comento, que la "mala noticia" es que estaría también su hermana... Digamos que a Han le sobraban excusas para no tener que ir a Corellia a pasar el verano.

\- ¿Tú también podrías ayudarme, no? - le reprendió el Corelliano a su mejor amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba tumbado sobre la mesa de trabajo en el pequeño taller con las manos por detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Luke miró perezosamente a su amigo, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, esto es culpa tuya, si estamos castigados es culpa tuya y si nos han mandado arreglar el speeder es culpa tuya - Luke estaba pasando un verano genial, en general ese planeta era aburrido, y él no era muy dado a las fiestas, la cantina o a la vida social como su hermana. Leia siempre andaba fuera de la granja de humedad de sus tíos, recorriendo con sus amigas cada bar o cada club de Mos Eisley.

\- ¡Eh! Todo eso fue idea tuya, tu dijiste que por esa zona había muchos moradores de las arenas.

\- Sí, yo dije eso pero entonces tú empezaste a emocionarte y a decir "¡Vamos a vacilarles! Ya verás, seguro que es divertido" - Luke imitó a su amigo usando la voz, de una forma bastante ridícula - y fuiste tú el que no quiso arrancar a tiempo y culpa tuya que nos destrozaran la parte trasera del Speeder.

Han refunfuñó un poco, pero no pudo devolverle aquello a su amigo. Aún así el verano estaba siendo divertido, ambos amigos solían trabajar en alguna reparación, ayudar a los dos granjeros Owen, practicar tiro con las ratas womp o incluso pasarse por la cantina cuando a Han le apetecía. A ninguno de los dos les apetecía volver a la universidad, pero por desgracia ya no les quedaba demasiado.

-Oye, Luke... Mmm, querría pasarme unos días por Corellia, por bueno, mi... Casa. -Han torció el gesto, no era una tema del que le gustase hablar demasiado, la verdad. Su amigo le miró con expresión seria, sabía que algo iba mal con la familia de Han, es más, el joven nunca, jamás, hablaba sobre sus padres y alguna vez que contaba algo sobre su planeta natal nunca incluía a nadie más que a él. Luke en cierto modo se compadecía de su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo el ser Jedi no solo te brindaba poderes sino una percepción y capacidad de sentir y leer a las personas fuera de lo común, y dentro de los Jedi el joven Skywalker no era precisamente de los mediocres, así que tenía la firme sospecha, llamémoslo presentimiento, de que Han no hablaba de su familia porque simplemente no tenía una, pero no quería sacar el tema hasta que su amigo no decidiese hablar de ello.

Pocas veces el joven jedi pensaba en lo afortunado que era él con la vida que llevaba, al fin y al cabo había crecido con ello y lo daba casi por sentado. Tenía una familia y un hogar con su hermana y sus padres en Naboo, sus tíos vivían en Tatooine y podía pasar allí el Verano, era posible que su padre pudiese llegar a resultar estricto e intimidante y que incluso Luke llegase a veces a sentir algo extraño con la fuerza que emanaba de él, pero en general se ablandaba estando su madre cerca y todo iba bien en casa, sin dejar de lado que tanto Leia como él eran adolescentes y siempre existían roces entre ellos y sus padres.

\- Claro, sin problemas - contestó entonces, tratando de pasar por el tema cuanto antes para que su amigo no se sintiese mal - ¿Necesitas coger algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Sí, algo así, coger algo - contestó Han, pero antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación la puerta del pequeño taller en la parte trasera de la granja de humedad se abrió.

\- Chicos, más vale que ese Speeder esté arreglado para esta noche porque tenéis que ir a buscar a Leia a Mos Eisley, y no hay excusas - el tío Owen había aparecido con su expresión seria y autoritaria, puede que no fuese familia de sangre de Luke pero su padre le consideraba un hermano así que la relación con ellos era muy familiar, no había más que ver que los dos hermanos Sklywalker pasaban la mayor parte del verano en Tatooine con ellos.

Luke fue a protestar pero sabía que no había nada que pudiese decir para hacer cambiar a su tío de opinión, al fin y al cabo estaba enfadado con los dos jóvenes y hacerles arreglar el speeder que habían destrozado y mandarles ir a recoger a su hermana no era un castigo demasiado severo.

\- Claro señor Lars, sin problemas, no tardaré mucho en poner este trasto a punto - aseguró Han, el hombre ya algo mayor asintió y cerró la puerta, Luke miró a su amigo con una expresión algo mas curiosa.

\- No parece molestarte demasiado tener que ir a buscar a Leia - comentó el joven Skywalker. Pero lo que no sabía era que a su amigo le faltaba tiempo para que llegase el momento, al fin y al cabo la hermana de Luke era una auténtica belleza y Han era un adolescente lleno de hormonas.

\- No, claro - se apresuró a responder Han tratando de disimular sus verdaderas intenciones -pero... Nunca está de más el poder acercarse a alguna de las amigas con las que sale tu hermana. Y seguro que en la cantina podremos encontrar a alguna twi-leek dispuesta a... dedicarnos un baile privado, tú ya me entiendes.

Han terminó de concretarse con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Luke torció el gesto un momento antes de volver a tumbarse de la misma forma que antes mientras dejaba que el Corelliano terminase con la reparación.

\- Bueno... No es algo que me quite el sueño... Además, sabes que prefiero a una chica de mi propia especie - Han resopló, antes de hacer un par de movimientos en el impulsor del speeder, que hizo un sonido de arranque y empezó a flotar levemente en el aire, provocando que un oscuro humo llenase el taller, haciendo a los dos amigos toser.

\- Coff... Cofff... Bueno... Coff - anunció Han cuando recuperó el aliento - pues esto ya está. ¿Vamos a por tu hermana?

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya parecido una locura demasiado grande jeje. Como habréis adivinado los protagonistas van a ser Luke y Han, pero iré añadiendo más personajes a medida que avance la historia.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas, gracias por hacerme un poco de caso** **Sed buenos, y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un día en Corellia

**Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por la reacción positiva hacia el capitulo y la acogida que ha tenido.**

 **Humpty Dumpty Dhu: Hiii, Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le ha gustado el capitulo y así lo refleja en los comentarios. ^^  
Gracias también por la critica constructiva, aunque me temo que es mas una manía propia que otra cosa, jejeje.  
Creo que te gustaran los capítulos que siguen, aunque quizás no encuentres a Leia en el siguiente, o quizás si… ¿Quién sabe? Debes leerlo para saberlo. ;)**

 **Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo de "Star Wars University", quizás tarde un poco mas en subir el siguiente porque ya empecé las clases. :S Además, tengo que actualizar "Todo lo que Amo" pero no me olvidare de este fic.**

 **Nada mas que añadir por mi parte, vamos con el capitulo.**

Un día en Corellia

Varios días más tarde y unas cuantas horas de vuelo hiperespacial después, dos adolescentes descendían echando pestes de una nave de transporte destartalada.

\- ¡Malditos transbordadores espaciales! ¡Qué lentos son! - se quejaba el Corelliano mientras él y su mejor amigo iban a buscar su equipaje.

\- Al menos tenían cinturones de seguridad - dijo Luke, era cierto que ambos habían pasado un viaje bastante malo debido a que el presupuesto de Han no le permitía viajar en una clase más alta y tampoco dejaba a Luke invitarle. El Corelliano sonrió de medio lado de forma misteriosa

\- Pero no te preocupes... volveremos de otra forma... Tengo un plan.

Luke lo miró confuso pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y cargó con su maleta, ambos jóvenes habían decidido pasar por el planeta natal de Han el último día de vacaciones y viajar desde allí directamente a la universidad para pasar la última noche antes de las clases organizando su habitación e instalándose.

Los dos amigos caminaron durante un rato mientras Han guiaba a Luke:

\- Nunca me has hablado de cómo es tu casa - comentó el joven Skywalker.

\- Pueeessss... - respondió con evasivas - Como la de todo el mundo... Al menos por aquí.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad principal, y en la lontananza pudieron divisar lo que parecía la estructura de una gran nave estrellada. Luke miró a su amigo y después a su alrededor con una expresión un tanto confusa, no divisaba ningún edificio cerca, pero Han lo seguía guiando hacia adelante, hasta que preguntó:

\- Eeehhhmmm... Han... ¿Y tu casa? - el Corelliano se giró hacia su amigo y simplemente señaló hacia el frente, en dirección a los restos que se veían. Luke no añadió nada más y solo siguió a su amigo.

Cuando se acercaron a la nave Luke la reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡Es una nave de asalto de la república! ¡De las que usaron en las guerras Clon!

\- Sí, es una fragata media clase Acclamator que se estrelló durante la guerra - explicó el Corelliano.

\- Mi padre y el tito Obi me han hablado de ellas, eran unas de las más grandes naves de transporte de tropas y armamento de la república, hicieron muchas misiones con ellas - el padre de Luke, Anakin, y Obi Wan, al que el joven Skywalker cariñosamente se refería como su tío, le solían contar historias sobre cuando ambos sirvieron como caballeros Jedi durante las guerras clon, así que estaba bastante versado en el tema. Luke entonces se dio cuenta de algo - Vivís en una... ¿Nave? Y oye ¿Tus padres no estarán en casa? No estaría bien molestarles, no les hemos avisado de que venía y ni siquiera les conozco.

Luke no tenía ese problema porque absolutamente toda la universidad conocía a sus padres, y a la gran mayoría no les caían bien. Su padre era el encargado de pasillos y era el que más alumnos castigaba y su madre se dedicaba a vigilarlos, aunque ella era algo más querida por su amabilidad y por dirigir el consejo de alumnos y luchar por sus derechos.

\- No... Tranquilo. No creo que estén, no molestamos - dijo Han, de nuevo con esa expresión, como intentando evitar el tema lo más posible, cosa que Luke entendió a la perfección y decidió no preguntar más- Vamos.

Los jóvenes continuaron andando hasta llegar a la aparente entrada de la nave, que parecía ser la compuerta del hangar. Han colocó su dedo pulgar sobre una pantalla que había junto a la puerta, y una vez que el sensor le hubo escaneado y reconocido la huella dactilar, un ruido seco resonó en el interior de la nave, seguido por el sonido inconfundible de las compuertas abriéndose, una especie de pitido estridente seguido por el ruido de los engranajes. Cuando entraron, Luke no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido al observar el interior de la estructura. Mientras él intentaba reaccionar, Han se acercó a una palanca que había en una de las paredes cercanas, y al accionarla, toda la nave se iluminó con un brillo blanco, debido a las incontables luces que colgaban del techo. De repente, percibieron un parpadeo y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba, para mirar con asombro como una de las bombillas estallaba, repartiendo trocitos de cristal por el suelo y dejando una pequeña zona del hangar en la sombra.

\- Bueno... Y aquí vivimos los Solo...- murmuró Han, frotándose la nuca.

\- Es... grande- comentó Luke, asintiendo mientras continuaba observando sus alrededores- Mola. Entonces... ¿Qué querías coger?

Han frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Ven, sígueme. -el joven comenzó a andar hacia una de las esquinas de la gran estancia, donde había un bulto enorme tapado con una sábana aún más enorme y llena de polvo.

\- Ehm... ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó Luke, con una expresión de confusión que no pudo evitar hacer sonreír a Han.

\- Mi plan de vuelta la universidad, amigo- respondió el Corelliano, acercándose a una polea que sujetaba uno de los extremos de la larga tela. La accionó y volvió a colocarse junto a su amigo, mirando como la tela resbalaba por uno de los lados de lo que parecía ser una nave- Y esta, querido Luke, es mi...- comenzó, hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

\- ¡Qué pedazo de chatarra!- exclamó un ojiplático Luke, cortándolo en la mitad de su frase.

\- ¿Perdona?- dijo ofendido, haciendo un gesto con el dedo- Puede superar en cinco puntos la velocidad de la luz. No tendrá buen aspecto pero los resultados sí son buenos. Yo mismo le he añadido una serie de modificaciones.

\- Ajá...- respondió Luke, mirándolo de soslayo, y al ver la cara de su amigo, recapacitó y cambió su respuesta rápidamente- ¡No, no! ¡Mola! Al menos, será mejor que ese viejo carguero.

\- Pues que sepas que el aquí presente piensa correr la carrera de Kessel con esa "chatarra" - exclamó Han, haciendo un gesto con los dedos al decir la última palabra. Luke frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno bueno, siento haberte ofendido, es que no sé muy bien como... ehm... llamarlo - explicó Luke, tanteando el terreno, al fin y al cabo se veía que su amigo estaba muy ilusionado con esa nueva nave.

Han se quedó pensativo un momento, no había caído en el detalle del nombre:

\- Pues es verdad - admitió el Corelliano - necesita un nombre...

\- ¿Y en qué piensas? - preguntó curioso su mejor amigo. A Han se le iluminaron los ojos y emocionado comenzó a decir lo que parecían nombres al azar.

\- ¡El búho carmesí! Nonono... ¡El grajo centenario! Nononono, espera, ya se... ¡El Halcón Milenario! - exclamó Han, recorriendo el aire frente a su cara con su mano en un gesto épico y con un deje de suspense.

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, como el anterior, es mas corto, peeeero al ser una introducción a los personajes principales no hace falta mucho mas. Pero ya se han acabado los preliminares, en el siguiente capitulo entraremos ya de lleno en la universidad y daremos pie y hueco al resto del elenco de personajes de esta gran saga.**

 **Cualquier critica, consejo o comentario, es bien recibido y a diferencia de "Todo lo que Amo" no tengo todo el fic pensado, por lo que tendré probablemente mas en cuenta las sugerencia que podáis hacerme, de modo que no os cortéis. :D**

 **Nada mas que añadir, no os olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe. :P**


	3. Capítulo 3: No abraces a un Wookie

**Y de nuevo aquí para subir un capítulo de Star Wars university. La verdad es que he cogido esta historia con muchas ganas pero me temo que las clases me van a empezar a hacer más difícil el actualizar tan rápido, además de que me quiero centrar en "Todo lo que amo" ya que quedan pocos capítulos para el final xD**

 **Me lo estoy pasando genial escribiendo y espero que vosotros también leyendo, muchas gracias por las reacciones positivas y por los comentarios, como siempre animan a seguir escribiendo**

 **Naileben: Muchas gracias xD Me alegro de que te guste, intentamos meter detalles graciosos como el de "Tito Obi" para hacer la lectura más amena jeje. En teoría el mejor amigo de Han es Chewie en las películas, pero los protagonistas del Fic son Han y Luke, además de que al ser humanos se hace muchísimo más fácil la interacción entre ellos, así que para esta historia pegan más como mejores amigos ¿No crees? De nuevo gracias por el comentario xD**

 **Humpy Dumpty Dhu: Si he continuado rápido porque no tenía clases pero al empezar creo que va a ir más lento, por desgracia xD Estoy intentando ser fiel a la historia original y Han Solo es un huérfano así que tiene sentido que lo sea también ahora, además de que Anakin, Padme, Luke y Leia como una familia es algo que siempre me ha despertado curiosidad, así que voy a intentar plasmarlo xD Y desde luego el Halcón no podía faltar si sale Han, es casi tan importante como Chewie jejeje. Gracias por comentar y me alegro de que te guste mi historia**

 **Nada más por mi parte, vamos con el capítulo xD**

No abraces a un Wookie

Ambos adolescentes estaban de acuerdo en que ese viaje no solo fue mucho mejor que el maldito carguero, si no que además mucho más rápido.

-Joe, si que es rápida esta chaaaa...este trasto. -Dijo el joven Skywalker visiblemente impresionado por la velocidad de la nave. A lo que Han simplemente compuso una expresión divertida y altanera.

-Vamos a salir del hiperespacio, prepárate.- El ahora capitán del Halcón Milenario acciono varios controles del panel de mandos y salieron del hiperespacio en medio de la ciudad de Coruscant.

-¡HAS HECHO LA APROXIMACIÓN A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ! ¿¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!?¿¡SABES LA CANTIDAD DE EDIFICIOS CONTRA LOS QUE HABRÍAS PODIDO ESTRELLARNOS!?

-Eh, chaval, te noto tenso, relajate.-Dijo este, con voz chulesca y alzando el cuello de su camisa. Tras lo que, mirando por el parabrisas del Halcón, y rápidamente bajando las vista a la pantalla de radar, Repuso -Esto... Luke.

-¡QUÉ-Soltó el joven Skywalker muy alterado.

-Pues...-El joven Solo volvió a mirar el display del radar, anonadado.-...Nuestra posición es correcta, pero la universidad no está.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO ESTÁ!?

-Lo que oyes, no está. Ha debido de desaparecer o algo. Al psicólogo se le habrá ido la pinza y la habrá volado. -Dijo Solo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Luke no le escucho, se subió al asiento y se asomo a la ventanilla de la cabina, mirando al rededor, se volvió a sentar y componiendo un mohín y volviéndose hacia su amigo, espetó:

-¡TE LA HAS PASADO, GILIPOLLAS! -Dijo un Luke aun más furioso.

Han hizo una maniobra de película e hizo girar la nave a gran velocidad en medio de una calle de Coruscant. El carguero planeó ligeramente hasta llegar al hangar de la universidad, donde varias naves se alineaban aparcadas. Han tuvo que buscar bastante para encontrar un hueco lo suficientemente grande para el Halcón Milenario, pero finalmente se posó y la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver a dos jóvenes que bajaban discutiendo mientras arrastraban su equipaje.

-¡Es la última vez que me monto en una nave que tú pilotes! - le gritaba el joven Skywalker a su amigo, pero Han simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Venga hombre - respondió tratando de relajar el ambiente - tampoco ha sido para tanto... ¿Estamos vivos, no?

-Hwuguughghg aarrauhw uughguggwah aguhwwgggghhh raaaaahhgh! - se escuchó de pronto antes de que ambos jóvenes se vieran súbitamente envueltos en una mata de pelo marrón que les abrazaba de una forma un tanto asfixiante.

\- Agh... Chewie... - exclamo Han, con voz ahogada - yo también me alegro de verte...

Luke no podía decir nada así que simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo peludo al enorme wookie. Finalmente ambos se vieron liberados y le sonrieron a su amigo, que les volvió a obsequiar con un rugido.

\- Sí, el verano no ha estado mal - contestó Luke, los dos amigos se habían acostumbrado al idioma de Chewie, es más, ambos eligieron idiomas primitivos como asignatura optativa en segundo curso para ser capaces de comunicarse con él. El wookie señaló con una mano hacia el enorme carguero Corelliano del que habían salido y Han sonrió, asintiendo.

-Así es, ya lo he terminado, es genial. Al final usé los hiperpropulsores que logré rescatar de mi casa - exclamó el Corelliano. Han y Chewie habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos desde primer curso, ambos estaban en la misma carrera de Ingeniería Galáctica y Aeroespacial e hicieron buenas migas. Y en cuanto a Han y Luke... Bueno, Han conoció a Leia en una fiesta, no tardó mucho en conocer a su hermano y se cayeron bien.

-Beep Boop Bee Booop - se escuchó un silbido que Luke reconoció de inmediato, girándose para recibir a su astrodroide de color blanco y azul, que rodaba hacia él, con una joven de cabello negro detrás.

\- ¡Luke! ¡Es la última vez que me encasquetas a tu androide! ¡No ha hecho más que pitar todo el viaje, me ha puesto dolor de cabeza! - Leia parecía molesta, aunque tampoco demasiado, cuando estaba enfadada de verdad era mucho más terrorífica.

\- Vaya, los hermanos Skywalker se han levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo... - comentó Han con una media sonrisa pícara, pero la borró de su cara cuando Luke le dirigió una mirada que parecía destinada a taladrarle el cerebro.

-Que sí, que sí, hermanita - respondió Luke, antes de añadir con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Entonces el viaje bien, no?

\- ¡Cállate! - le dijo su melliza, antes de mirar a Han por un momento y esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para preguntarle a su hermano - ¿Y el tuyo?

Chewie pareció reírse por lo bajo con lo que parecían una especie de gañidos, antes de que Luke se girase hacia él y espetase:

-¡Ríete, felpudo con patas!

\- Vaya, alguien está mareado por el viaje - se rió Leia, antes de inclinarse suavemente, doblándose por la cintura hacia R2D2, como si no supiese el efecto que causaba, especialmente en los adolescentes hormonados como cierto Corelliano, que no podía apartar los ojos de su... bueno, de su culo.

Su amigo wookie se dio cuenta y no tardó en darle un suave golpe en la coronilla, o al menos suave en lo que respecta a un Wookie. La cabeza de Han se inclinó hacia adelante bruscamente y se quejó a su amigo:

-¡Eh! ¡Tío! ¡Eso ha dolido! - Chewbacca espetó con un rugido que todos entendieron que le había pegado suave.

Leia recogió la llave tarjeta de su habitación del interior de R2 y se levantó, mirando a los demás:

-Bueno yo creo que me voy a...

-¡LUKE! - se escuchó una voz femenina que llamaba al joven Skywalker con un leve chillido. Al girarse pudieron ver a una Togruta de su misma edad, con la piel anaranjada que corría hacia él agitando una mano. Ashoka se lanzó contra Luke con excesivo entusiasmo, abrazándole y casi tirándole al suelo en el impas.

Dos moto-speeder llegaron en ese momento al hangar, una de ellas, mas llamativa que la otra, llena de colores y dibujos. Ambas aparcaron cerca de donde estaban nuestros protagonistas y se bajaron de los transportes. Una era Sabine, gran amiga de Han y conocida por Luke gracias al Corelliano. Pero la otra muchacha era nueva para ambos. Han alzo una ceja y miro de soslayo a Sabine, quien se encogió de hombros mientras que la otra mujer se quitaba el casco, dejando ver una larga melena pelirroja. Un ojiplático Luke no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la recién llegada, jamás la había visto pero por un momento simplemente no tuvo en cuenta que el observar de esa forma a alguien no era del todo apropiado. La chica tenía facciones suaves pero decididas, la melena de color rojo le caía suelto por los hombros hasta casi la mitad de la espalda y tenía unas curvas completamente definidas que a Luke le parecieron espectaculares.

Ella se debió de dar cuenta, ya que al instante cruzó su mirada con la del joven Skywalker, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de apartarla antes de que, sin dedicarles a ninguno de ellos ni un solo gesto, se marchó con el casco debajo del brazo. Luke no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras se alejaba, hasta que Ashoka chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara para devolverle a la realidad:

-¡Hey! ¡Coruscant llamando a Luke! - dijo la Togruta con voz chillona. Luke sacudió la cabeza y asintió, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Eh... Qué? - el joven miró a su amiga, confuso.

-¿Que, mejor que el circuito de Boonta Eve, eh? - Comento con sorna el Corelliano golpeando amistosamente con el codo a Luke. -¡Tiene mas curvas que una carrera de vainas!

-No me lo puedo creer... ¿Mi hermano fijándose en una chica? Será la primera vez que ocurre en la historia - se burló Leia, al fin y al cabo Luke nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en ir detrás de cualquier falda como su amigo.

-Cállate... - se quejó el joven jedi, mirando al suelo.

-La verdad es que está buena - comentó Han, mirando hacia el lugar por donde la misteriosa pelirroja había desaparecido, para después preguntarle a Sabine - ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé - contestó ella -. Es la nueva, nunca la había visto.

-...Creo que se llama Mara y estudia con nosotros - Ashoka se señaló a sí misma y a Luke, que compartían la misma carrera, caminos de la fuerza -. Está en Cappa Sith y por lo que vi al ir a inscribirme se ha apuntado a la competición de sable láser de este año, se dice que es la protegida del psicólogo... Que la ha adoptado o algo así...

-¿En serio? - preguntó Han bastante sorprendido, al fin y al cabo era una noticia impactante - Wow, nunca pensé que Palpatine tuviese ese tipo de corazón... Aunque no sé si yo querría tenerle de padre, ese tío me pone los pelos de punta.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí, los niños buenos hablando mal del jefe de nuestra fraternidad... - Todos se giraron hacia el origen de esa voz, mientras que Han se volvía a Chewie, preguntándole: -¿Niños buenos?- Se encogió de hombros a la par que el wookie y volvió a girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con un grupo de siete jóvenes vestidos prácticamente solo de negro, que les miraban con una sonrisa burlona y hasta desafiante. Se trataba de un grupo de miembros de la fraternidad Beta Cappa Sith, que sostenía una rivalidad muy intensa con Alpha Cappa Jedi, de la que tanto Luke como Ashoka eran miembros - ...Eso es de mala educación, creo que deberíamos hacernos respetar, ¿No os parece chicos?

El que había hablado se apartó la chaqueta oscura y dejó al descubierto una espada láser en su cintura, el reglamento del campus prohibía las armas pero al parecer había hecho oídos sordos a esa norma. Sin embargo cuando se llevó la mano a la cintura para empuñar el arma se quedó quieto de forma súbita con su mano a escasos centímetros de la espada, aunque se tensó completamente, como si estuviese haciendo fuerza:

-¿Qué...? - todos los Beta Cappa Sith miraron hacia Luke, que en ese momento extendía la mano con un mínimo gesto de concentración, mientras usaba la fuerza para detener el movimiento del Sith que por mucho que luchaba no podía competir con él - Jedi hijo de puta...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -una voz autoritaria y con un deje de enfado los interrumpió, Luke se giró y al ver al dueño de la misma inmediatamente retiró la presión de la fuerza sobre la mano del aprendiz de Sith.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en súbito silencio y de pronto la voz de la joven Leia se escuchó diciendo:

-Hola, papi.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Muchos personajes nuevos han aparecido, y por fin llegamos a la Universidad por lo que damos por terminada la introducción, a partir de ahora empezará a haber problemas xDDD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado mantener las personalidades dentro de lo que es un mundo universitario adolescente, además de que la idea de las fraternidades en las universidades Americanas siempre me ha parecido fascinante, y en Star Wars la rivalidad entre los Jedi y los Sith está servida.**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, decidme lo que pensáis de la adaptación que estoy haciendo, empiezo a pisar terreno pantanoso así que las cosas van a volverse un poco locas xD**

 **Nada más por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	4. Capítulo 4: Me apunto

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo de Star Wars University está servido. Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero como dije esta historia va a ir más lenta porque no es de mis prioritarias para ser sinceros. Estoy escribiendo otras dos que no requieren encajar tantas cosas, pero prometo seguir con esta sin prisa pero sin pausa manteniendo una subida más o menos regular**

 **Me alegra ver que mi historia está gustando, estoy intentando tener mucho cuidado para mantener las personalidades de los personajes que todos adoramos jejeje. Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, son geniales xD**

 **Catitaaaa: Jajajaja sí, siempre me ha interesado un AU sobre Star Wars xD Me alegra que creas eso sobre las personalidades, es lo que más trabajo me está dando**

 **CarllaCC:** **Hace una reverencia** **muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste xD**

 **Nada más por ahora, vamos con el capítulo 4**

Me apunto

Anakin Skywalker observaba al grupo de adolescentes con los brazos cruzados, su aspecto era el habitual, túnica negra y marrón. Temido y respetado tanto por sus medallas en las ya viejas guerras clon, como por ser el terror que vigilaba los pasillos. Cuando Leia le saludó, la mirada de Anakin se poso en la de su hija, y aun así, no se ablando lo mas mínimo.

-Sabéis que en el campus no esta permitido portar armas.- Han rápidamente guardo su bláster mientras la mirada del padre de Luke paseaba por todos los jóvenes allí presentes. -Ni tampoco usar la fuerza, señor Skywalker. -Añadió. Cuando la mirada de Anakin se cruzo con la de su hijo pareció endurecerse aun mas. De pronto una mano se poso en el hombro del vigilante de pasillos.

-Bueno, bueno. Seguro que solo estaban jugando. A fin de cuentas aun no ha empezado el curso y por ello, las normas del campus no están vigentes todavía. -La sonrisa de profesor Kenobi apareció al otro extremo del brazo, aligerando la tensión de la escena. Los "niños buenos" respiraron aliviados. El profesor Kenobi dijo unas cuantas palabras mas, terminando de solventar la situación. -Ya tendréis tiempo este curso para mostrar vuestras, ehmmm... Habilidades. Y practicar con ellas, ahora creo que todos deberíais iros a vuestras respectivas fraternidades u habitaciones. ¿Verdad, muchachos? - Varios de los jóvenes asintieron y los Cappa Sith desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, seguidos por Ashoka y Leia tras un beso de esta en la mejilla de su padre. Más tarde Chewie, que se disculpo ante Han con un gruñido alegando cosas que hacer. Al final solo quedaron los dos Skywalkers, Obi Wan, Solo y Sabine.

Anakin y Obi Wan se acercaron a Luke, mientras que su amigo y Sabine se quedaban un tanto apartados, poniéndose al día tras el verano. A fin de cuentas, ambos eran también buenos amigos y además, Han necesitaba que alguien le diese una mano de pintura a su nueva nave. ¿Y quien mejor que Sabine, gran pintora y artista?

-¿Que tal el verano, Luke?-Preguntaba animadamente Kenobi, mostrando gran interés por los relatos del joven Skaywalker sobre las hazañas de los dos amigos durante su verano en Tatooine.

-Bueno, bien, supongo... - respondió el joven Skywalker sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Vaya hombre ¿No me cuentas nada? Llevamos dos meses sin vernos ¿Y no te ha pasado nada de nada? - preguntó con una sonrisa amable y algo divertida el profesor.

Luke se encogió de hombros con un gesto de indiferencia en la cara:

-Pues no sé que decirte, tito Obi, ya sabes, lo de siempre... Han y yo tirados en el taller, disparando a ratas womp, dando una vuelta con el speeder - Luke decidió ahorrarse el detalle de que se habían dedicado a buscar problemas con los bandidos Tusken - pasar algo de tiempo en la cantina... Lo que se hace en vacaciones, supongo.

Obi-Wan alzó una ceja mientras que el padre de Luke se mantenía con una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¿Pasar tiempo en la cantina? Eso no es propio de ti Luke... - comentó un poco sorprendido Obi-Wan, al fin y al cabo su sobrino nunca había sido demasiado fiestero. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, a Han le gusta y a mi no me importa la verdad - contestó, ante lo que su tío sonrió.

-Bueno supongo que cambiar de vez en cuando no está mal, estoy deseando verte en clase... - comentó Obi-Wan, que era profesor de Luke en tres asignaturas nada menos. Historia de la Fuerza, Civilizaciones y culturas galácticas e Historia de la Galaxia - Por cierto ¿Te vas a presentar este año al campeonato de sables láser?

El Joven Skywalker miró al maestro Jedi, la verdad es que nunca le había interesado eso de pelear en un campeonato. Y esa rivalidad que había entre los Cappa Sith y los Cappa Jedi no le importaba lo más mínimo. Aunque desde hacía unos años se lo estaba llevando siempre un Sith, y bien es cierto que le gustaría cambiar eso. Aún así no estaba muy convencido así que se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé... No es que me guste demasiado pelear porque sí... - respondió, mirando levemente a su padre, que continuaba serio. Luke sabía que a Anakin le encantaría que su hijo participase y ganase el torneo de sable láser, al fin y al cabo el vigilante de los pasillos estaba considerado uno de los maestros espadachines del campus en su época.

\- ¡Vamos Luke! - replicó su tío con una sonrisa, dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro - A mí tampoco me gusta pelear y aún así me apunté cuando era joven, es una buena forma de hacer deporte, rivalidad sana y de paso practicas tus habilidades, no tiene nada de malo ¿No es cierto, Anakin?

El aludido simplemente suspiró un poco y miró a su colega con cara de pocos amigos, ante lo que Obi-Wan no pareció darse por enterado. La verdad es que Kenobi tenía la fama de profesor blando, dicharachero y tranquilo. No había más que ver que describía las rivalidades que surgían entre Jedis y Siths durante el torneo como "Rivalidad Sana". Aún así había sabido ganarse el respeto del Campus al ser un general de alto rango en las guerras clon e irradiaba un aire de sabiduría. Además de eso Luke sabía perfectamente que muchas veces se hacía el tonto pero no se le pasaban por alto las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, simplemente decidía hacer la vista gorda sobre algunas de ellas.

-Bueno, me lo pensaré - dijo simplemente el padawan al ver que su amigo ya se había despedido de Sabine y se acercaba a él con las maletas - ahora tengo que ir a instalarme con Han... ¡Nos vemos papá, tito Obi!

Diciendo esto se reunió con Han y R2 para encaminarse hacia la parte del edificio del campus donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Sin embargo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de camino a su ya bien conocido cuarto no pudieron evitar pasar por delante del tablón de anuncios:

-¡Hey! Espera un poco, tío... Voy a aprovechar y apuntarme a tiro y a las carreras de Vainas, Chewie y yo estamos montando un bólido que hará a todos los demás morder el polvo. ¡Este año seguro que consigo batir el récord de ese tal Darth Vader! - la verdad es que Han tenía como una especie de desafío personal el batir el récord en las carreras de vainas que hasta ahora ostentaba un antiguo alumno que se hacía llamar Darth Vader, ni Luke ni Han sabían de quién se trataba y alguna vez que habían preguntado a Obi-Wan, Anakin o Padme no se habían llevado más que respuestas confusas o simplemente les habían dado largas - ¡En serio, Luke, deberías apuntarte al sable, te he visto en clase, les darías una paliza a esos Siths idiotas!

\- No empieces otra vez, Han... - le replicó Luke a su amigo mientras éste escribía su nombre en las dos actividades que iba a hacer ese año.

\- Una pena... Ya has oído a Ashoka, al parecer esa tal Mara está apuntada, y si ganases estoy seguro de que llamarías su atención - comentó Han como de pasada, sin embargo eso hizo que Luke alzase una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Pues claro tío! ¡A mí ya me llueven las chicas por mis carreras de vainas y ni siquiera tengo el récord! ¿Qué crees que le pasará al ganador del deporte estrella del campus? - Han pareció ver un pequeño progreso ya que siguió usando el mismo argumento - Y más una chica que sabe apreciar el arte del combate con sable láser y el uso de la fuerza...

Eso último lo soltó un poco por si colaba, es cierto que había visto muchas veces esas peleas y eran absolutamente impresionantes, no entendía como se podían mover así. Sin embargo Han seguía pensando que como un buen bláster no había nada. Aunque tuviese al lado a uno de los estudiantes Jedis más prometedores del campus. Finalmente Luke suspiró y se acercó al tablón:

\- Está bien... Me apunto, sólo espero no hacer el ridículo - comentó con resignación el joven Skywalker mientras escribía su nombre en la categoría de combate de sables láser. Justo debajo del de Assaj Ventress.

-¡Sí! - Han alzó el puño en señal de victoria y rodeó los hombros de Luke con el brazo - ¡Este año va a ser genial, ya lo verás, de aquí a unos meses igual echas un polvo jajajajaja!

Luke le apartó de sí con la fuerza mientras le recriminaba:

-¡Cállate! - sin embargo ambos amigos tenían sonrisas en las caras, y siguieron bromeando y riendo mientras llevaban el equipaje hacia su cuarto, listos para el inicio de un nuevo curso.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo xD Tito Obi y Anakin demostrando de que pasta están hechos cada uno (?) espero que os haya gustado y que me haya mantenido fiel a las personalidades.**

 **¡Tenemos a Luke en la competición de sable láser! Supongo que ya os lo esperabais… Además hay otras competiciones, la rivalidad está servida… ¿Quién será ese tal Darth Vader con el record de la carrera de vainas? Jejeje…**

 **Os recuerdo que me encantaría escuchar vuestras sugerencias para la historia, al fin y al cabo aún la estoy montando y siempre vienen bien**

 **Nada más por ahora. No olvidéis comentar y hasta el próximo capítulo, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	5. Capítulo 5: El inicio de las clases

**Bueno, pues ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de "Star Wars University" Siento mucho la falta de actividad en esta historia pero ya avisé que iba a ir mucho más lenta que las demás, aunque ya es hora de decir la razón para ello.**

 **eniendoEl caso es que no soy el único escritor envuelto en este proyecto, es una historia conjunta que escribo con Jack Kalavera y hemos estado tproblemas ya que se ha tenido que mudar de cuidad y la comunicación es algo complicada. Sin embargo seguiremos avanzando sin prisa pero sin pausa para traeros más capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo:**

 **Anónimo: Pues tranquilo, no quiero que te pases al lado oscuro, así que aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo 5**

Inicio de las clases

\- La muerte una parte natural de la vida es - decía el pequeño y anciano maestro verde a sus alumnos - regocijaos por los que os rodean que en la fuerza se transforman. Llorarlos no debéis, añorarlos tampoco, con los recuerdos hermosos que tenéis vivir debéis.

La clase de ética y moral del maestro Yoda era considerada aburrida por la mayoría de los alumnos, al fin y al cabo la mayor parte del tiempo se trataba del pequeño maestro Jedi hablando sobre moralidad y aspectos filosóficos o trascendentales de la vida. Puede que Yoda fuese muy sabio pero a la mayor parte de sus alumnos la clase les parecía extremadamente tediosa.

La inmensa aula se había basado en la organización del senado galáctico, con un montón de pequeñas naves circulares repartidas a modo de gradas donde cabían cuatro personas. El profesor hablaba desde una torre en el centro de la sala donde todos los alumnos podían verle. Se había dispuesto así debido a que la clase del maestro Yoda era la única a la que debían asistir absolutamente todos los alumnos de todos los cursos a la vez, al fin y al cabo la ética y la moral se debía enseñar a todos por igual.

Incluso a Luke le costaba mantenerse atento, se encontraba en una de las naves-grada junto con Han, Chewie y Lando. Sus tres amigos habían montado una partida de cartas improvisada mientras fingían prestar atención, Luke por su parte trataba de hacerlo pero empezaba a ser aburrido, pero admiraba mucho al maestro Yoda, su padre y Obi-Wan siempre le habían hablado del pequeño Jedi verde como el mayor y más sabio de todos los maestros, de modo que intentaba por todos los medios que sus enseñanzas calasen hondo en su cerebro, al fin y al cabo estaba seguro de que cuando fuese Jedi le iban a servir de algo.

Sin embargo por mucho que el joven Skywalker lo intentase no pudo evitar que su mirada y atención se alejasen del maestro Yoda y comenzasen a volar a su alrededor, usando su percepción y sentidos para observar lo que ocurría. Leia estaba a unas pocas naves de ellos, dos filas por debajo con tres de sus amigas. Pudo ver que Ashoka estaba también bastante cerca escuchando con atención todo lo que decía el maestro verde junto con su amiga Barries Offee. Luke no conocía demasiado a la alumna de piel amarilla pero era miembro de su fraternidad y Ashoka se llevaba bastante bien con ella. Al parecer el joven Ezra Bridger, un estudiante de primero, estaba allí también, Ashoka siempre solía guiar a los nuevos y a Luke no le sorprendía verles juntos, Sabine era la cuarta persona, al parecer la Mandaloriana ahora era algo así como la hermana mayor de Ezra, ya que sus respectivos padrinos estaban juntos.

Siendo sinceros, absolutamente todos los alumnos de la universidad pensaban que ya iba siendo hora de que la profesora Hera Syndulla y el policía del campus Kanan Jarrus estuviesen juntos, se decía que eran amigos desde hacía tiempo y la tensión entre ellos se palpaba.  
Sin embargo Luke no prestó demasiada atención a ninguna de las personas mencionadas, estaba buscando cierta melena pelirroja que no tardó en localizar varias naves por encima y hacia la derecha. Mara Jade veía la clase junto a una miembro Sith con la que Ashoka tenía una gran rivalidad. Assaj Ventress, se decía que era una de las hermanas de la noche, un culto de la fuerza que se consideraba oscuro e intrigante, además de que el propio profesor Maul de educación física supervisaba su entrenamiento con el sable láser, no era de extrañar que hubiese ganado el campeonato tres años seguidos, algo que cabreaba bastante a los miembros de Alpha Cappa Jedi.

No sabía por qué pero esa chica le llamaba la atención, y no, no era únicamente por sus curvas como su amigo Han le había repetido una y otra vez a modo de burla. Era cierto que estaba buena pero había muchas chicas espectaculares en la universidad y Luke nunca había tenido esa fijación por ninguna.  
Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de la pelirroja, pero en esta ocasión provocó una reacción en ella. Mara se giró hacia Ventress y le susurró algo, ante lo que la Sith miró también hacia Luke. El Joven Skywalker no apartó la mirada hasta que ambas lo hicieron, y Assaj le susurró entre risas de vuelta a la pelirroja algo. Ella volvió entonces a mirar a Luke, que se había olvidado completamente de la clase...

\- ¡Eh! - Luke se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Han susurrándole - ¿Me escuchas, Luke?

El Jedi volvió al mundo real y asintió enérgicamente:

\- Ehm... Sisisi, claro

\- Vale, pues eso, digo que después quiero pasar por el taller con Chewie un rato, tenemos que poner a punto la vaina para la temporada - continuó Han.

\- Claro, como quieras - dijo Luke, no es que estuviese prestándole demasiada atención en ese momento.

¿Qué narices había sido eso? Quizás era él que veía cosas raras donde no las había, al fin y al cabo esa chica le había pillado mirándola ya dos veces y era natural que le preguntase a Ventress quien era, sí, eso habría sido, no tenía sentido ninguna otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos minuto el profesor dio por finalizada la clase y los alumnos salieron en tropel, ya que era la última hora de clase esa mañana, y por la tarde las clases solían ser prácticas.

En lugar de dirigirse a la cafetería con los demás, Han, Luke y Chewie tomaron el camino hacia los hangares inferiores donde algunos de los alumnos se dedicaban aa hacer chapuzas con naves y demás vehículos. Era algo así como una especie de taller y chatarrería. Cuando los tres amigos llegaron Sabine ya estaba allí trabajando en el halcón mientras Ezra, sentado sobre un speeder a medio desmontar, la observaba con un sandwich entre las manos.

Han se acercó a ella pero en cuanto la Mandaloriana se percató de su presencia se plantó delante de él, intentando cortarle el paso con los brazos extendidos:

\- ¡No! ¡De eso nada! - empezó a gritar - ¡Da mala suerte ver la nave antes de que esté terminada! ¡Fuera!

Han miro a su amigo, que divertido ante la situación, se encogió de hombros y compuso una media sonrisa, mientras que Chewie soltaba un gruñido que claramente denotaba resignación.  
Los tres amigos sabían que era inútil discutir con Sabine una vez se ponía así de modo que se dirigieron a una de las muchas vainas de carreras a medio montar desperdigadas por el taller.

Han enseguida se calzó los guantes y cogió un par de herramientas, la vaina estaba a medio hacer, la cabina estaba montada ya completamente pero había surgido el imprevisto de que uno de los cuatro impulsores tenía el rayo impulsor desconectado o bloqueado. De hecho, Han aún no sabía lo que pasaba. Los cuatro impulsores eran alartgados y estaban montados con piezas recicladas, de hecho, no tenían carcasa y parecía que estaban sacados de un desguace.

La cabina, en cambio, estaba completamente cromada y tenía un par de rayas rojas en los laterales dándole un aspecto deportivo. Como toque personal, Han había decidido añadirle una capota convertible, ya que no le gustaba llevar casco durante las carreras.

Los tres amigos pasaron allí la hora de la comida y mientras Han y el Wookie trabajaban en el bólido, Luke se sentó con Ezra a comer y ambos intercambiaron impresiones sobre su carrera hasta que sonó la campana del inicio de las clases por la tarde.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Al fin han empezado las clases, espero haber sabido captar bien la esencia que tendría Yoda como profesor, al fin y al cabo una clase con un anciano sabio tiene pinta de ser aburrida.**

 **Y bueno, no mucho más que añadir por mi parte, no olvidéis que las reviews, críticas constructivas e ideas siempre son bien recibidas y yo seguiré trabajando para traeros la historia. No olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


End file.
